


Baby days

by StrongheartMaid



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Quiet moments with the Eternian royal family





	1. What color should we paint the baby's room?

"So."

Adam turned to look at his wife. Nothing good ever began with her going 'so'. 'So' usually came before her going all Sorceress and telling him that he had to call forth He-Man and he really just wanted some time to himself without having to worry about Uncle Keldor causing trouble or deal with his twin and her romantic issues. "So?" he repeated.

"What color should we paint the baby's room?" she asked.

It took Adam longer then it should have to remember that he was having a baby with Teela - especially since she spent more time at Castle Greyskull doing her duty as the Sorceress then at home with him, helping him to rule. "I have no idea," he confessed. "I was thinking whatever colors that are in the royal nursery are fine."

"Adam, those colors went out of fashion when you were two," Teela countered.

Adam gave an one-shouldered shrug. "Told you when we got married that I'm not the one that keeps up to date on fashion. And speaking of things that went out of fashion."

"Oh, close your beak," she huffed. "It's not my fault that my costume is more snake than hawk. Blame the Goddess for that, not me. But back to the topic at hand. Colors for the royal nursery."

Adam cast his gaze to the ceiling. "Pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy?"

Teela just stared at him. "That has got to be the most unimaginative idea I've heard."

"Got any better ideas?" he asked.

"How about cream with gold trim?" Adora asked as she strode in. 

Teela paused, a thoughtful look crossing her features. "That could work."

"Thanks, Sis," Adam said, sounding grateful.

"No problem, Brother," she returned with a grin.


	2. What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adora is unamused by the presents for her future niece or nephew

"What is that?" Adora asked, gesturing to the rather large plush green thing staring at her from a corner. "Did that monster of a cat of yours die and you went and stuffed him?" she asked, turning her head to look at her slightly older brother.

Cringer gave a rumbled noise of some nature at that assumption. He padded over to that plush version and swatted it once with his paw, taking great delight in seeing the thing fall over.

"That was a gift from Father," Teela offered.

"It's creepy, that's what it is," Adora countered. "Even Cringer himself doesn't like it." Her eyes drifted over to one of the other toys they had gotten. She turned to look at her brother. "Really, Adam? I mean, really? A toy version of your sword?"

"Kid's got to learn at some point."

"I'd like to think that Uncle Keldor would have enough common sense to go into hiding by the time the baby's old enough to actually use the sword," she countered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff


End file.
